Blanca Navidad
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Porque para Katara esto no tenía sentido, ¡La navidad y todos los días siempre habían sido "blancos"! ¡Kataang! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!


NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y AUNQUE YA PERDÍ EL RASTRO DE LA PERSONA QUE COMPUSO ESTA CANCION, NO ES MÍA.

¡Con toda la emoción de la navidad tuve que escribir una historia sobre ésta! Tal vez haga una diferente sobre todas las historias que escribo, dígase de Inuyasha, de Tangled, y demás. Pero no me pude contener a hacer este Kataang. La historia en verdad no es la gran cosa, pero me pareció tierna. Es más bien un momento perdido entre la pareja.

* * *

_Oh, blanca navidad, vuelves_

_Con tu mensaje celestial_

_Anunciando al mundo, la paz_

_Fuente que da, la felicidad_

Katara escuchaba esa canción, pero para ella, no tenía mucho sentido. ¿Qué la navidad era blanca? ¡Para ella todos los días siempre habían sido blancos!

-No encuentro lógica a esa canción—dijo a Aang.

-¿Ah no?—dijo él— ¿Porqué?

-¿Cómo que la navidad es blanca?

-Dicen eso porque en la navidad, nieva.

-Sí, pero en el Polo Sur siempre está nevando. No encuentro el sentido.

Volvió a mirar al coro, que repitió la misma estrofa:

_Oh, blanca navidad, vuelves_

_Con tu mensaje celestial_

_Anunciando al mundo, la paz_

_Fuente que da, la felicidad._

No, no tenía sentido. Al menos, no para ella. Vio de reojo que su hermano estaba igual que ella. El Festival de Navidad se hizo ese año en el Reino Tierra. Siete años después de la guerra y era la primera vez que asistía a un festival navideño. Katara siempre acompañaba a Aang en el mundo predicando la paz tras la guerra y ese año fue el primero en que la calma fue suficiente como para poder asistir al festival.

La tradición de navidad se había hecho una muy superflua durante los años de guerra y a veces ni era celebrada. Solo traía amargos recuerdos por los familiares que se perdieron en batallas o que aún no regresaban. Con el regreso de la paz, la navidad volvió, en parte porque era una de las fiestas favoritas de Aang y que consideró tenía el mensaje pacifista que el deseaba dar al mundo.

Sentados en la mesa de honor, en Ba Sing Se, Katara estaba al lado de Aang quien, a su vez, estaba sentado al lado del Rey Tierra. Sokka estaba al lado de ella y le seguía Suki y Toph. Zuko estaba sentado al otro lado, después del Rey Tierra, en calidad de gobernante de la Nación de Fuego; estaba al lado de él Mai, ahora su esposa; después Hakoda, líder de la Tribu Agua del Sur, Arnook, de la Tribu Agua del Norte y pues Aang era el único maestro aire del mundo.

Delante de ellos estaba un coro conformado por puros niños pequeños que entonaban con sus angelicales voces diferentes villancicos clásicos de navidad. El resto del pueblo estaba reunido en otras mesas dispersas por el patio o parado, observando a los niños cantores.

Pero Katara no encontraba sentido alguno en la letra de ese villancico, que escuchaba por primera vez. Al crecer en el Polo Sur, veía como todos los días caía nieve y copos de hielo ¿Por qué especificar en una canción la nevada que ocurría durante todo el año?

-¿Sigues sin encontrarle lógica?—inquirió Aang.

-No, no la encuentro.

-Ven conmigo—le dijo Aang, después de dar una rápida mirada al cielo.

Los dos se pararon y caminaron hacia el palacio, pero no entraron en él, solo buscaron alejarse un poco de la gente.

-Mira—le dijo Aang.

-¿Miro qué?

-La magia.

Ella alzó la mirada y vio las nubes oscurecidas. Aún estando lejos, el coro se escuchaba aún.

_Oh, bella navidad, blanca_

_Tus dulces voces guardaré_

_Y en la vida recordaré_

_Tu mensaje de amor, y de paz._

Al concluir la canción, Katara pudo ver como en el cielo manchas blancas empezaron a aparecer. Comenzaron a caer.

-¡Uno, dos, tres!—gritaron los maestros fuego.

Y en ese momento lanzaron llamaras previamente calculadas que prendieron las blancas veladoras dispersas en el bello pino, colocado en el centro de la plaza donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

La nieve cayó justo sobre ellos, pero nadie se inquieto, inclusive hubo niños que abrieron sus boquitas para pescar algún copo de nieve. Katara estaba impresionada. Nunca había visto nieve tan blanca ¡Y valla que había mucha! Esta nieve brillaba de una manera muy particular, debido a la luz del fuego que provenía del árbol. Aún así, ese fuego resplandecía extrañamente… todo tenía una luz nueva.

Tras unos minutos, la nieve cubrió todo el suelo y parte del pino.

-¿Ves porqué es una blanca navidad?—dijo Aang, agarrándole la mano.

-Creo… que ya entendí.

Entendía que la navidad traía consigo una magia peculiar que hacia resplandecer todo el doble de lo que ya brillaba. Entendió que la paz de la navidad era algo incomparable.

-gracias por enseñarme—dijo Katara.

Aang volteó y la miró con una sonrisa. El tiempo ya había pasado y ellos dos seguían igual o hasta más enamorados que antes. Lentamente se inclinaron y sus labios se juntaron en un sacro beso que dejó a Katara sonrojada y muy feliz.

_Con tu mensaje celestial…_ decía la canción. Si, eso era un mensaje celestial. El mensaje que traía la blanca navidad era simple: amor.

* * *

¿Merece esto un comentario? ¡Espero que si!

Para quienes lean "Avatar, la Leyenda de Aang, Libro IV" Actualizaré esta misma semana o a principios de la otra, pero dudo tardarme mucho, la verdad.

chao!


End file.
